


Simply too Selfish

by Fridaysbloom



Category: Felix - Fandom, Panlix - Fandom, Peter Pan & Related Fandoms, ouat
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 02:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2092416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fridaysbloom/pseuds/Fridaysbloom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pan can't admit it to himself but some things simply don't need to be said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simply too Selfish

So many people get his story wrong. Peter Pans I mean, see it's not that he doesn't want to grow up. He just doesn't want to die, he's scared. Sometimes he still wonders if it's really worth it though, all the trouble he goes to just to stay young. But all it takes is one look at his lost boy and he knows that is is very worth it. That's why he needs Henry's heart so desperately, because he simply can't imagine Felix without Peter Pan. He only wishes he had the courage to admit it. He contemplates this as he walks around the fire observing the sleeping lost boys, as despicable as he may seem he does care for them. Unease settles itself In his stomach when he can't find HIS lost boy's mop of blonde hair amongst all the other heads. A million scenarios flash through his mind as he contemplates what could've happened to him. Mermaids could drown him, fairies could use him to get to Pan, pirates would simply enjoy destroying his beautiful body. The images come before he can stop them and he sees a broken Felix battered and bloody on the ground. Stumbling over to the nearby tree line he chokes on his breath wondering why he even cares. Pan doesn't have a heart, at least that's what he likes to believe. But deep down he knows that if someone were to pull it out it would be black as night everywhere but the very center. The last bit of good in him would shine brightly, furiously pumping out Felix's name. Felix is his saving grace, the only one he loves. The sudden touch of a hand on his shoulder shakes him out of his reverie and it is only then that he realizes that he has sunk to his knees, his whole body shaking violently as sobs engulf his lungs. He can feel the salt water of tears on his face for the first time in centuries. Turning he finds the beautiful face of his lost boy free of harm besides the stark white scar across his cheek and under his eye. The boy is on his knees himself staring concerned at his leader, his king. His original belief that Pan had been cursed flees him when he sees the tears staining his face and highlighting his bright green eyes. Unknowing of what plagues his near god he unfolds his legs and sits with them stretched out before pulling the crying boy into his arms. Because that's all he is right now, a crying little boy who desperately needs a hug and for once Peter allows himself to be weak. Only for Felix, his love. As the blonde gently smooths the brunettes hair he lightly kisses his head unconsciously treating him as he does all the other emotionally distraught lost boys. When Pan's sobs turn into quiet sighs and sniffles he murmurs something into Felix's neck quietly, but he still hears it. "I thought I lost you." And Felix understands. And no other words need to be spoken because Peter has finally shown Felix just how much he needs him. So they remain there depending on each other as Peter slowly falls asleep in his lost boy's arms. But Felix isn't lost anymore because Pan found him. He is sure to remember that the next time Peter throws a tantrum and takes his frustrations out on him, because Felix loves Peter and now he knows that his king loves him as well. He's simply too selfish to admit it.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first post on this site. I hope you liked it.


End file.
